The typical interconnection between an Implantable Pulse Generator (IPG) or other neurostimulation device and the stimulating and/or sensing lead takes up a considerable amount of volume in an IPG body. Because IPG bodies are implanted inside a patient's body, it is critical to minimize the size of the IPG. Hence, it is important to minimize the size of the typical interconnection between an IPG and a lead.
Further, many contemporary lead interconnections require additional tools to form a connection during surgery. The use of complicated additional tools during surgery increases the risk of human error during operation, complicates the operation by requiring additional steps to complete a procedure, and can add time to already time sensitive procedures.
Therefore, a need exists for a connector or adapter that forms a minimally-sized interconnection between leads and/or between a lead and an IPG that is located outside the IPG body and that requires no additional tools to complete the interconnection during operation.